DP: Danny&Ember Daughter Challenge
by DannyPhantom619
Summary: If you read the title than you know what this challenge is about. I issued this challenge because out of every Danny Phantom story I've seen ,I haven't seen any stories about Danny&Ember's kid(s). Besides from DanPhan1324's story "Phantom and McLain:Battle of Rose". So I'm hoping to see more stories about Danny and Ember's daughter.Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom.
1. Challenge!

NEW CHALLENGE (DANNY PHANTOM)

My challenge for anyone who accepts it, is to make a DxE fanfic, it can have lemons but not any gay shit. For this particular fanfic I want Danny to have a 4 year old daughter from an alternate future who comes to Amity Park five days before the episode "Reign Storm" When she send to Amity Park the first person she's gonna look for is Danny(her daddy), but at first Danny is not gonna believe that the ghost is his daughter (well he's still a 14 year old teenager so of course he won't believe her) the daughter in returns starts crying so Danny feeling bad for her gives her a hug. But this causes him gain his memories from the future and about the little girl(but he doesn't know who the identity of the mother is because the memories only showed him about his future father self and his daughter) and he also gains new powers,advanced weapon skills, advanced power,speed,strength,advanced senses, and advanced combat skill that would make Batman proud. He then calms down his daughter and tells her that he'll never forget her.

Two days later he changes his usual human attire to red sneakers, dark blue jeans with a black belt with a skull, white muscle shirt, white&amp;red sweater with a hoodie, two diamond earrings, and a black&amp;green wireless headphone with the DP symbol on each side(he mostly puts his headphones on his neck) and for his ghost form he wears black&amp;white steel toed combat boots,black jeans with a silver chain belt with a punisher skull buckle,Black skintight shirt,white DP necklace,black&amp;white sleeveless leather jacket,black with white accents fingerless gloves,black&amp;colored tattoos on his arms,torso,back,and neck;and his snow white hair with green frost-tips.

He also carries two swords on his back similar to the Dark Repulsor and Elucidator from Sword Art the first two days before the costume change Danny hides his daughter from his parents but Jazz finds out and helps him (Jazz tells him she already knows his secret instead of telling him during the Ultimate Enemy). When Reign Storm does happen the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton was never built and when Danny's enemies come, some ghost(mostly from Ember) comment about his change of appearance, and instead of Danny getting jumped(which that really did piss me off on that episode) and beaten up he counters every attack and attacks his opponents like how Sonic uses his homing attacks, when the ghost start to circle around him Danny uses his legs like if he was break dancing and creates a whirlwind(looks like a light-blue tornado) which sends the ghost flying. Later on Danny creates two clones (one for school and one to take care of his daughter) while he fights Pariah Darks army that are in Amity Park. When it goes to the part where Skulker and his companions are, they see Danny taking slicing through each and every skeleton;Danny seeing them watching smirks and winks at Ember then fly's away in a sonic boom. When Danny later on try's to find Skulker at the warehouse his daughter follows him and his friends which raises questions with the ghost since they all get shock that he has a daughter and how the daughters full ghost instead of half human. Whens Ember sees her she starts to feel a connection to her and she finds out she's her mother when the little girl flys straight towards her and yells "MOMMY".Eventually the same thing that happened with Danny happens to Ember which causes her to become more powerful and for her and Danny to know about their marriage. The first person/ghost to recover from her shock is Kitty which she then congratulates Ember on being a mom and causes Danny and Ember's daughter to say "Auntie Kitty" along with "Unkie Johnny" and a few other ghost the little girl knows;though she calls Skulker "meany froggy" .Also Danny slays Pariah Dark instead of trapping him and he becomes the new ghost king but he still the good guy and with Ember as his Queen. Their daughter has combination of both of their powers. She mostly looks like Ember with Embers skin color and features but her flamming hair is white with blue bangs and blue highlights and her eyes are blue like Danny's human form(though their red when she's angry).Her attitude his playful and innocent that could melt the meanest of hearts and she also has a bit of both her parents attitude. She also wants to play guitar like her mother when she gets older and fight evil ghost like her teleportation is like her mothers.(Danny teleportation looks like a flash of blue light.) PhantomRocker!

PM me if you decide to take my challenge!

-Danny(of course)

-Ember(of course)

-OC(4 year old daughter of Danny&amp;Ember of course)

-Tucker

-Sam

-Youngblood

-Kitty

-Johnny 1


	2. Fem Danny x Ember Challenge

**Challenge 2**

For this one, I hope for someone to basically go back to the beginning of Danny Phantom, but INSTEAD of a MALE Danny I want a FEMALE Danny. Not a turned male to female Danny, BUT a BORN and raised female Danny that has some tomboyish qualities and doesn't care for stereotypes.

Everybody else is still the same gender though. And Danny's clone still says as a female but this time actually STAYS with Fem!Danny instead of running in hindsight, leaving a 12 year old travel alone in the world is basically freaking stupid. So instead keeps Dani and have her basically treated as a younger kid sister.

Also hope for her too have an understanding of some ghost instead of just blasting them for being ghost. Not to say all of them have to be friends but at least have a friendly relationship with Dora, Frostbite, Johnny 13, Kitty, Ghostwriter, Youngblood, Desiree, and Ember.

The relationship I'm looking for is basically Fem!Danny X Ember. So basically a Yuri and also hope for some lemons/smut. Not mindless smut with a plot,BUT an actual story from the beginning of the DP series but with some changes so it doesn't look like a copy of the original series. Something like Fem!Danny being a genius but doesn't like being an overachiever and settles with B's and C's. With various Martial Art skills and championships/trophies under her belt. Decent singing voice but gets better once her and Ember start hanging out. I don't want a love at first sight kinda relationship,but a platonic friendship that slowly involves into a relationship. Basically starting as enemies, then Ember hanging out with Fem!Danny(Frenemies), then become close friends which becoming girlfriends later in time and FINALLY married in the future with plenty of kinkiness. Sometimes threesomes with Kitty,Spectra,Desiree, or Dora.

BUT ONLY sometimes threesomes during the girlfriend phase. Then somewhere along the future, one decides to have Ember or Fem!Danny to carry a baby they can use ghost magic where either Fem!Danny or Ember becomes a temporary Futa so they can have.

Basically a good rewrite of Danny Phantom with a Female Danny, who is bisexual and makes Danielle(her clone) stay with her, and gets into a Yuri relationship with Ember.

Anyways hope any of you guys/gals accept this challenge and PM me once you do.

~Fem!Danny&amp;Ember!


End file.
